If only you knew
by Frostbytefire
Summary: A short tale about love and what one will do to keep it. AU
1. Chapter I

If only you knew

A short tale about love and what one will do to keep it.

Chapter I

This was the second dinner that she had burned this week. What the heck was going on with her? Abbie violently shook the pan that refused to let go of the burnt roast. She picked up a fork and began prying the bottom of the roast from the pan. After a few tense seconds the roast relented and flopped over the edge of the pan and into the garbage. Abbie kicked the trash can and muttered under her breath that it was all Abraham's fault. She did not notice the tall muscled blonde leaning against the kitchen sink eating an apple and watching her. Abbie suddenly looked up hearing the sounds of someone eating. Abraham winked at her as he chewed the sweet goodness in his mouth. Abbie rolled her eyes at him. "So I assume you and Crane caught the body jumper."

Abraham raised the apple to his mouth and nodded to answer her question.

"Did you two argue about everything?

Abraham grunted at her question and then took another bite of the apple and let his eyes wander down her body. She wore a very short white dress that covered nothing. He saw everything especially when she bent over. Right now, he was getting an eyeful of breasts as she walked up to him and set the empty roasting pan in the empty sink. Abraham took the last bite out of the apple and threw the core into the garbage.

"Was that grunt a yes or no because sometimes they all sound the same?"

Abraham ran his left hand over the three day old stubble on his face. He had not had time to let Abbie shave it. In the meantime, he was experimenting with what it felt like on different parts of her body. He had started at the top and was working his way down. Tonight would be her breasts. A slow smiled formed on his lips as his arms surrounded her body and pulled her closer. Abbie let out a cry of excitement as she slammed into his hard body. "You do know that all the grunting I do when I am deep inside you means yes and that I love you don't you."

Abbie smiled with dimples and playfully pushed against his powerful chest. She loved when he was home. They had not spent much time together this week because Moloch was had been very active this week. Abraham, Crane, and Henry spent most of their time destroying his minions. They usually worked in secret but the Sleepy Hollow police department offered them an office and all the resources that they would ever need. None of the three men liked the idea of police involvement in their work but Abbie talked Abraham into accepting so that he could be home more. Once the Horseman of Death agreed, the domino affect transpired. She and Abraham moved into a more secure location although Abbie did not like the girlfriend title. She had told him that she was not for rent. Abraham's answer was always the same. He had enemies that would love nothing more than to harm her because they knew that he loved her. He wanted to weaken Moloch further before planning something dangerous like a wedding.

His big hands gripped the plump cheeks of her bottom and forced her closer to his hard flesh throbbing to be inside of her again. Abbie squealed in surprise and tried to remove his hands from her bottom. His mouth suddenly descended to low cut front of the dress and licked her breasts. He chuckled when she squealed again but she did not try to dislodge his mouth. He loved her indecision. Sometimes she did not know if she should withhold her body from him over overload his senses. However, that was impossible he was always ready to etch his name in her womb.

"I love the way you call my name when I am fully inside of you. I love your heat and the feel of you." Abbie closed her eyes as his kisses trailed up from her breasts and to her lips. His name was all that filled her mind when they were making love which was all the time. Ever since the move two months ago, there had only been three day without sex.

The beeping sound coming from the bathroom made them both freeze. Abraham pulled his lips from hers and stared down into her dark eyes. Fear and excitement filled her entire being not just her eyes. He had only seen her like this once, the very first time that he made love to her. That had to be the only time that he held back his desire to pound into her. It was her first time and he was not human. The thought that he could kill her just by being too forceful weighed heavily on his mind. The timid librarian that he had saved from Moloch was now his reason for switching sides. Crane and Henry used the library where she worked as their headquarters to fight Moloch. They were not expecting to see the Horseman of Death first find their secret place and second to bring back their research expert. They had been searching for her for two days. The relationship with Ichabod was rocky but he and Henry got along as if long lost friends reconnecting. Perhaps the fact that Henry had some supernatural blood made them accept each other faster. Ichabod's reluctance was just pure alpha dog versus another alpha dog. They both wanted the same thing…Abbie.

The beeping coming from the master bathroom continued to fill the house as Abraham and Abbie stared at each other. Neither seemed ready to move and stop the sound. He felt her trembling and his protective instincts took over.

"It's okay." His bone breaking hands gently touched her face as he stared deeply into her eyes. His right hand gently took hold of hers and he slowly led her out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom.

Abbie felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She pulled hard against his hand. Abraham pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as they stood in their bedroom. She trembled even more. "It's going to be alright no matter what happens. Okay."

Abbie whimpered and then nodded into his chest. She listened to the sound of his calm and strong heartbeat and knew that he was not at all worried. Maybe he already knew what the outcome was and neglected to tell her because she would run. They slowly parted and Abraham led her into the master bathroom. The beeping stopped the minute they showed up in the doorway. They stood there waiting for some unknown signal from somewhere that did not exist. Abraham released Abbie's hand and stepped inside the bathroom. He walked towards her dark granite vanity and saw the pregnancy test sitting on top of its box. He slowly picked it up and looked at it. He stared at it for a while and then lowered the tiny instrument and stared at Abbie standing in the doorway trembling with fear.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

She was going to have a baby, a demon's baby. When you said those words, it did not sound so glamourous…or healthy. Abbie trembled in the arms of her bedmate and buried her face into his chest. How could this happen? They were not compatible in that way. He said that it would be near impossible for them to create anything but love. Cheesy as it sounded she went with it. She loved when he touched her and never said no. Maybe it was her fault that now she was having a baby. She was too greedy when it came to Abraham. Maybe it was the way that he smelled that made her want sex with him all the time. He was just too damn sexy standing there smiling at her all the time. He made her feel so loved that she wanted him all the time. Now she was going to have a baby, the Horseman of death's baby.

All sorts of demonic movies entered her mind where the woman died in childbirth or worse became some hideous creature and started killing everyone alongside her child. Would the baby be evil? Abraham did have some serial killer tendencies now and then. He could get very aggressive if things did not seem to be going his way. He knew how to throw his weight around if he had too. She did not want to die to bring life into this world. She did not want to leave Abraham alone with the child if it survived the birth. Abbie shuddered in Abraham's arms and he tightened his grip around her body.

"How dangerous is this pregnancy Abraham?" His heartbeat did not change from its natural rhythm. He wanted to show that he was calm but she knew he could control that at will. He would not want her to know that he was as frightened as she was.

"I don't know Abbie. It could be fine and you are worrying for nothing."

"You said that I could not get pregnant."

"I did not think that you could. I am death life does not grow in me. Maybe you are that special woman. Perhaps that is why Moloch wanted you."

Abbie smiled against his chest. "No he wanted some necklace that Henry stole and gave to me. I gave it back but he didn't want it because I wore it and got all my human germs on it."

Abraham chuckled. "No you dropped it and broke it as your final act of defiance so you said before I rescued you."

Abbie's smile widened. Oh yeah,"

Abraham continued smiling until he felt a ripple run through his body. He could feel the child. He could feel it growing and trying to form thoughts. It was definitely a child of his power.

"How long have you known about this child?"

"It's a boy and I knew the minute that it happened. I didn't tell you because I did not believe it myself. He kept trying to communicate with me.

Abbie sat up and touched her stomach. "He can talk."

Her voice sounded amazed and pleased with her son. Abraham smiled as he sat up and placed his big warm hand over hers on her stomach. "It is mostly jumbled sounds but he is working on it."

Abbie smiled and raised her eyes to look at him. He could see the shining glint of tears in her eyes. "Why haven't I been sick?"

Abraham removed his hand from her stomach and gently touched her cheek. "He needs a lot more nutrients than a human child. He prevented the loss of them. He does like spicy food though he tends to send more jumbled thoughts my way after you have had some."

Abbie laughed and the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to die."

Abraham pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. "You are not going to die."

"I want to talk with Henry."

"We can t…."

"I want to talk with him alone." Her body flew backwards as he grabbed her arms and held her away from him. She looked up into his eyes and saw the anger.

"No, He is my child too and I want to know what is going on."

"I don't want you there if he says that there is no hope for me."

"If it is a choice between you or the child Abbie I am choosing you. I cannot be without you." The tears were falling hard now. Abraham pulled her to him and started kissing her as if it were the last time that he would touch her. He gripped the dress in both his hands and ripped it apart. Abbie moaned against his lips as Abraham's weight forced her down to the bed. He threw the pieces of the dress to the floor and then pulled his shirt over his head breaking the kiss for a second. His lips returned to hers as he undid her bra and pulled it down her arms. His lips then hungrily moved down to her breasts. Abbie buried her hands in his hair holding him close to her body as he suckled at her right nipple. A moan of desire came from her lips as he ripped her underwear in half. His mouth moved to her other breast as he undid his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down past his hips. Abbie made of sound of lament when he mouth suddenly left her body. Abraham sat up, roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her across the bed. Abbie gripped onto the sheets as her body slid to the edge of the bed where Abraham stood. He stepped on his jeans and underwear until they left his legs. He held her thighs open and down on the bed as he teased the wet lips of her flesh with the weeping bulbous head of his thick length before ramming his flesh inside of her body without caring about the consequences.

Her body arched in pain and pleasure as she screamed his name in the quiet bedroom. Her neck arched exposing his mark to him. Abraham leaned over her body and dragged his sharp teeth over her skin and her entire frame shook with pleasure. Her body supplied even more wetness for his flesh. Abbie gripped the sheets in a death grip as he began moving his powerful hips in forceful thrusts. He completely withdrew from her only to bury himself to her womb repeatedly. The hard sounds of wet flesh brutally colliding only served to rise the cadence and power of his thrusts. Her screams and cries of his name mixed with his hard grunts in a harmonious song of love that they never wanted to end. Being together like this was perfection.

* * *

She was so beautiful. He watched her sleeping sexually satisfied and totally exhausted. He wanted her to know that he loved her. He showed her that he loved her. He would never stop loving her. His hand gently caressed her soft cheek, as she lay there naked and covered only by his body. Abraham gently rolled onto his back taking her with him. He rubbed her back softly as she lay on his chest. Her fears made him worry. He was afraid too but he did not want her to see that. He had to be strong for her when he felt so weak inside now that he was sure that she carried his child. When he came inside of her, it was always from his soul. He could feel pieces of his heart leave him every time they made love. What did he expect would happen? Nothing was more power than love not even death itself. He was still afraid. No records of any woman bearing a child from a demon existed as far as he knew. The one thing that he did know was that Abbie's womb held pure demon seed without any spell or hex to make her relent to him. She loved him. She blamed him all the time for making her late for everything. She said it was his big sexy body seducing her but it was always her. All she had to do is look at him and he was ready to kiss every inch of her skin. Her body drove him mad. Every morning he woke up thinking how he would get her into bed or on a table. Time or surface did not matter as long as he was with her. He loved her and it did not take him long to say it to her. She had more power than she knew.

He probably should have told her. He had warred with this for two months each time finding a reason not to tell her. He hoped that the child would just go away because it was not compatible but it was of his seed. It was going to hang on until it got its point across. He did not want to lose her. He could not live without her smile, the way that she smelled. He could not live without the way she screamed when he was in that perfect place deep inside her body. He could not live without the way she laughed and called him stupid when he got jealous when any other man touched her. He loved everything that she was. She was his reason to breathe and to desire only good on this earth. If she were gone, nothing would keep him from turning the streets red with human blood. He knew that the darkness would take hold of him. He would be weak without her.

Abraham carefully moved Abbie from his chest and laid her beside him. He sat up, grabbed the warm blankets, and covered her resting body.

* * *

"Abraham you sound…worried is something wrong with Abigail."

"NO…yes, she's pregnant." Abraham paced in the large study rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

"That indeed is something. Do you want me to come over?"

"No she wants to talk with you alone tomorrow. She is afraid. So am I."

Henry heard the fear in friend's voice for the first time in his life. Not even facing Moloch one on one elicited a trickle of fear but Abigail in mortal danger would make the Horseman buckle. "I will see her tomorrow Abraham and we will end your fears."

* * *

Sheriff Leena Reyes walked into the office that morning looking for Abraham Van Brunt but found only Ichabod Crane. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the tall British man on the phone. Why couldn't it be Abraham? He was the power of the group and the only one that could save her job. With this group of demon hunters here, to protect the people the public just saw her as in the way. She had tried any times to merge the two departments but Ichabod and Henry always declined to hear her proposal. She had to talk to Abraham he was her only choice. She could not get close to Abbie. They were very protective of her because she could make Abraham change their minds and join the two departments. She was tired of hearing that she was too old and too weak.

The main door opened and the Blonde rider walked into the foray of the building. Ichabod nodded at him as he passed his door. Leena quickly walked to his door and stood beside it waiting for him.

Abraham could smell her already and grunted in disgust. She was still pushing for a merger and they keep refusing. He had no patience to deal with this human right now. Abraham glared down at her as he reached his door. Leena raised an eyebrow feeling the heat coming from his body.

"Good morning to you too,"

"The answer is still no Sheriff Reyes. I don't know in how many languages I can say this to you before you understand."

A frown crossed her face. "I just want to provide the people with a unified front that is all."

Abraham smiled as he unlocked his door. "You are not being truthful with yourself or anyone else if you continue to think that way. You only want recognition that you think we receive. We have no parades or visits from any dignitaries. We fight monsters. There is no beauty in that."

"The people love you and think that I am not needed anymore. I want to prove to them that I am needed."

Abraham walked into his office and the axe glowed from the corner. Leena stepped back. He did not face her as he spoke. "Do you wish to know what I hate? I hate lying souls. I should chose those type of people as my new victims. I would slice more necks that way."

Leena glared at his back. "You are not the one trying to live. People trust you the Horseman of Death. You are still evil and I will prove to everyone that I am right. Merge with me or you will regret it."

Abraham kicked the door close in her face. "Why are you bothering him?"

Leena faced the tall British man frowning at her. "Are his bodyguard now?"

"Today I am so get out of here. We are busy looking at cases and we don't want you here."

How she wished that she could cast a spell or hex here but that old warlock prevented all things but his magic. She knew this because she had asked some area witches if they could cast a spell on Henry. They laughed at her and told her. He was too powerful. "I asked you three to do this and this is how you repay me?"

Ichabod just stared at her. "You know I don't know why you won't merge with the department. A bigger force would cover more ground and defeat Moloch faster."

"You may think that you could but Moloch is a great manipulator. He will promise you the things that you want for a price. The one thing that you want you cannot have and not even Moloch can give it to you. He is a lair."

Leena walked towards Ichabod and glared up at him. "I am going to prove you wrong."

Ichabod frowned as she walked away from him. She was just angry enough to try and take something from Moloch to prove her worthiness.

* * *

Henry took Abbie's coat and sat her down on the sofa. Abbie watched Henry sit down and gently take her hand. "Abraham told me that you are pregnant."

"Yes." He could see the tears ready to fall and gripped her hands tighter.

"Aren't you happy to have the child of the man that you love? Love is stronger than death. Your love made this possible Abigail. You should rejoice for this. You are truly blessed."

Abbie nodded as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to die to have it."

What was she talking about? Henry stared at her for a moment then dropped her hands and frowned at her. 'How many times have I told you to stop watching those horror films? They are grotesquely inaccurate and are full of horrible acting. All they do is plant lies and terrible thoughts in human minds."

"But it could happen." Henry rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Abbie's belly. He closed his eyes and let his power flow towards the power that he could feel inside of Abbie. A smile came to his lips and Abbie smiled and wiped her tears.

"Yes death can occur during childbirth with any baby demon or not. However, you are healthy and have no medical conditions that would cause such an event."

Henry chuckled as he continued touching Abbie's belly. "He will be powerful like Abraham."

Abbie's smile grew wider and deeper. Henry pulled his hands away. "You fret for nothing. He is good and healthy. There are benefits for carrying a child of two worlds."

Her tears had stopped and she was at peace with the situation. "What benefits are those?"

Henry looked at her suspiciously. "I think that it is best if you find those out for yourself. You and Abraham have decided not to tell anyone else besides Ichabod and I."

"Yes we think that it would be safer this way."

Henry raised an eyebrow at her words. "Yes but evil will find a way sometimes into the tiniest crack. We must be ready for everything."

Abbie sighed. "I am so sorry that I made Abraham worry."

"You are all that he holds to his heart Abigail. He is all yours until the end of time. He would have nothing if you were to perish. He loves you with every ounce of his being."

Abbie smiled and wrapped her arms around her body and then opened them and wrapped them around Henry who laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "He will be spoiled beyond rotten."

* * *

"Why does she think that she will die?"

Abraham shook his head as he stared out the window. "Doesn't she know how strong you are?"

Why would he say that? Abraham looked at his usual nemesis with a question on his face. "Doesn't she know that you would never do ANYTHING to harm her? Love does not kill. Love grows."

Abraham smiled and returned his gaze to the window listening to Ichabod talking. "Love keeps a family together. She is just not thinking. This is only love showing itself to us. She will see that and realize that she worked herself up into this nonsense and made you go with her. You may get some loving out of this."

Abraham chuckled and faced Ichabod. He knew that he was upset that Abbie was pregnant but when he heard that, she was afraid all of his anger vanished. The sound of soft footsteps made Abraham stand as she walked into his office smiling. Ichabod smiled at her as she walked up to her demon boyfriend, wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest. Abraham smiled and laid his cheek on the top of her head. Ichabod excused himself and closed the door.

* * *

Sex grew out of control and her appetite for it grew just as crazy. Abraham happily obliged her three to four times a day; double that on the weekends. He loved watching her milk laden breasts and rounded hips as she walked through the house naked teasing him by running away from him when he grabbed at her. Sometimes she would climb on his lap and ride him like a wild creature. He'd let her have her way until she could no longer keep up the frantic pace and then he took over and made her weep with pleasure until her body could take no more.

Abbie whimpered as they fell on the bed breathing hard and sweating from sexual exertion. "I can't ,,,fe,.,feel anything."

Abraham chuckled lying beside her. He placed his hand on her rounding belly and a tickle ran through his body. "Samuel is asleep now."

Abbie closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "Grant,"

* * *

She was four months along now. Leena found out about the pregnancy but the security to the building suddenly increased and allowed only Luke and another officer access. She had to send messages through Luke to speak with them. Leena shoved the papers from her desk. They made her a fool for trusting them. She made them a team. They owed her everything. A sudden scratching sound made her turn around and look into the mirror on the wall in her office. She saw a huge white figure standing there staring back at her.

"You seek power and revenge. I can give you both for a price."

Leena got out of her chair and walked towards the creature. She knew that it was Moloch but she did not care

* * *

Abbie got up the next morning looking around for her keys. She had thrown them somewhere when she began her striptease for Abraham last night. She had looked everywhere and suddenly saw them floating in front of her. She cautiously took them out of the air. She smiled and looked down at her rounding stomach.

"Did you do that?" a tickle ran through her body that made Abbie smile.

Samuel Grant Van Brunt did all sorts of things for her throughout the day. She dropped everything that she touched and he would find the object and float it back to her. He would not let her eat unpleasant smelly foods no matter how spicy. He liked hanging out in Ichabod's office. Sometimes Abbie would have to stop whatever she was doing, get up from her desk, and walk down to Ichabod's office. Once she got there, she had to stand with her belly facing him and just wait. She would usually bring a book to read because it sometimes took fifteen minutes for her son to get over his need to hang out with Ichabod. Abraham of course did not like it but that did not matter. Ichabod had gotten used to the whole thing and completely ignored the entire episode. He could not wait until this ragamuffin was born.

Samuel Grant Van Brunt also liked matching wits with Henry with telekinesis. The two would play fight constantly even if both were in a completely different part of the building. Her son was quite good at throwing things.

He loved his father most of all. Abbie had to make sure that her belly was touching Abraham when they were close to each other. Abraham would talk to him through her belly every night before rocking him to sleep and mommy into oblivion.

Her hair, body all around health improved greatly. She was on top of the world until one day he spoke to her.

Abbie stopped writing and just listened to the child's voice speaking to her in her mind. Love flooded her body as she answered every question that he asked. He wanted to know why she was not in daddy's office and what color was her hair. He wanted to know if it was dark all the time. He also wanted to know why the one man talked different.

Abbie laughed. "He's British."

Samuel was quiet for a moment then told her that he wanted to see daddy. Abbie sighed and prepared herself for travel. She gathered her strength, lifted her eight month belly, and stood. She waddled towards the door with her right hand on her belly. She had just seen Abraham this morning. She looked down the hall and heard silence. Where were Ichabod and Henry? Abbie continued waddling towards Abraham's door picking up the pace at Samuel's insistence. She stood outside the door and heard someone moaning in pain. She opened the door and saw Henry, Ichabod, and Abraham on the floor. Leena stood over Abraham screaming at him that she was going to kill him. Abraham looked at Abbie as the gem that Leena held drained his power. Moloch had given it to her to kill Henry and Ichabod. He told her that it would make Abraham do her will her but so far, it was only making him too weak to grab his axe. Abbie stood at the door breathing heavy and staring at Abraham. His blue eyes bore into hers. Run was what she heard him say in her mind but Abbie could not move. Ichabod and Henry tried to crawl to her but Leena cut them off. She looked at Abbie's belly and a sneer crossed her face.

"If they died that would kill you wouldn't it Horseman. If I killed them both then you would suffer just like me."

The Horseman's axe in the corner began to heat up and glow. Abraham saw the weapon responding to his son's command. Leena turned the gem towards Abbie and the axe whipped through the air and imbedded into the wall on the other side of the room dripping with blood. The only sound from the room was the thump of a headless corpse.

{end}


End file.
